


hotline bling

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Big idiot squad, F/M, one of those “when ur girl texts u she’s home alone texts” but make it lo LMAO, semi-sequel to quickie? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe Hades’ brothers weren’t completely exaggerating when they said Persephone had him wrapped around her little finger.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	hotline bling

**Author's Note:**

> happy february!!! in the mood to write little lovey fics for the official month of love, so enjoy! inspiration came from Rachel’s patreon (only $1 a month)! title is from the song “hotline bling” by drake. 📞💕✨
> 
> all lore olympus characters are the creative property of rachel smythe.

Maybe Hades’ brothers weren’t completely exaggerating when they said Persephone had him wrapped around her little finger. 

He didn’t mind, of course— Persephone was the light of his entire life, he could say that for a fact— but that still didn’t stop the relentless teasing his brothers haggled him with every chance they could get, much to his annoyance. 

Like tonight, when his imbecile of a younger brother dragged him out to a seedy bar in the late hours of the night to complain about — no a shock at all— nothing other than his wife. Hades rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time as he listened to Zeus complain about all the problems he created for himself, not even trying to pretend he was invested in his brother’s chaotic storytelling like Poseidon was. Instead, he downed the rest of his scotch, getting ready to get up and excuse himself for a “smoke break” when he heard his phone vibrate in his pant pocket. 

Hades was quick to whip it out, completely drowning out his brother by now as he smiled down at his phone screen, not even caring about the side eye Zeus was giving him. 

_ Sweetness  ❤️ : Hi honey!  😃 _

He was in the middle of typing out a response when he was  _rudely interrupted_ by a fake cough from his brother, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend’s message to give Zeus a dry look. “Let me guess, it’s that little flower goddess of yours again, correct?” Zeus began, taking a sip of his appletini before continuing, “Who knew our oldest brother would be the one that’s whipped,” he chuckled at Poseidon as he edged Hades on the shoulder. Hades, already accustomed to the endless taunting, simply rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone. 

_ Hades: Hello, sweetness. What are you doing up? Couldn’t sleep? _

“As I was saying....” Zeus began as he continued his heavily dramatized retelling of a past situation, coaxing the waitress over to order another drink. Hades glanced to the side to see Poseidon dozing off into his beer, scowling as he knew he was soon going to become Zeus’ center of attention. He heard his phone go off again, sneaking it under the table to see her response. 

_ Sweetness  ❤️ : Just feeling a little restless. Artemis isn’t home, so I’m by myself.  _

Hades perked up when he saw the message, about to type back a cheeky response before he was once against interrupted by a hard pinch on his arm by Zeus, grunting and slapping his hand away. “Get your annoying hands off me,” he said, grinning as he saw his brother frown. “Zeus, honest to gods you’ve told us this story at least a  hundred  times, we all know how it ends,  _I was literally there_ —“

Two vibrations against his leg where his phone sat interrupted him, and he looked down and nearly choked when he saw what she had sent him. 

Beneath her previous message was a selfie of her in  _ nothing  _ except white thigh high socks. Her long hair covered her naked breasts as she gave a shy smile to her mirror, her crossed legs the only barrier preventing him from seeing the entirety of her. The picture was followed up by one single message, his arousal already stirring when he read it. 

_ Sweetness ❤️: Come over, I’m lonely.  _ 💙

Hades all but bolted up out of his seat, causing a sleepy Poseidon to suddenly become alert as he and Zeus looked at him incredulously. “I have to go,” he said, getting up to collect his coat and reaching for his wallet. He slapped down a few bills on the table and smirked as he saw the condom he made sure stayed tucked in his wallet in its rightful place. He turned away before he heard Zeus snidely say, “And where do you think you’re going, dear brother?” 

He turned back to face them, arrogant smirks on both of their faces as he said quickly, “Persephone needs help with something”. Poseidon was the first to laugh, nearly snorting out his beer as he chided, “This late? It seems like she needs help _getting off—_ “ he didn’t even get the chance to finish that sentence before Hades gave him a quick smack on the head, frowning when he spilled beer all over himself. Zeus only continued his brother’s instigation, responding quickly with, “So you would rather help Persephone over  _me_?” 

Hades gave him a ridiculous look as if the answer was the most obvious. “Yep. See you bastards later,” he said, turning and giving a little wave before making his way out of the bar. He barely registered Zeus yelling out that drinks were on him next time, but didn’t even care as he now had much better things to be focusing on. 

💕💕💕💕💕

Hades felt his phone vibrate several times on Persephone’s nightstand, too blissed out to even care as he decided to leave the matter for the morning. He pulled Persephone closer to his chest, wrapping the blanket tight around her sleeping form as he smiled to himself, thoroughly spent from their coupling. His phone vibrated  several more times before Hades decided to check, shifting Persephone so she laid on her side as he reached over for his phone. Annoyance threatened his previous state of content as he saw multiple messages from his idiot brothers, rolling his eyes as he skimmed them. 

_ Imbecile 1: Made it home. Hera is driving me up the wall, thinking about going to the club. Who wants to join?  _

_ Imbecile 2: I would join, but Trite is a little annoyed at me right now so it looks like I’m under house arrest.  _

_ Imbecile 1: Hades?  _

_ Imbecile 1: I know you see this.  _

_Imbecile 1: Or are you too busy with_ _“helping” your little flower goddess to notice your brother’s suffering?_

_ Imbecile 2: Haha. He made it clear he doesn’t care. Wrapped around her little finger, remember?  _

_ Imbecile 1:  ☝🏼 Well, at least one of us is getting some tonight.  _

_ Imbecile 2: Speak for yourself. Turns out Trite wasn’t annoyed of me like I thought.  😛 _

_Imbecile 1: Boo. You guys suck._

He let out a tiny laugh at the messages, careful not to wake Persephone up as he received yet another message from Zeus. 

_Imbecile 1: Can’t sleep again. Morning jog anyone? Looking at you specifically, Hades._

He quickly typed back a response, laughing a little harder when he knew how much it would get under his baby brother’s skin when he read it. 

_ Hades: I’m not going to lie, I was having sex.  _

He waited for a response from either of the two before he heard Persephone stirring awake, putting her small hand on his shoulder to turn him back towards her. “Wanna lay on you,” she mumbled out sleepily, pulling him back down to the bed and curling up against his chest once more. He took her hand that lay right over his heart and kissed it before hearing his phone go off again. He smiled as he looked down at Persephone before reaching over to the nightstand and turning off his phone. 

Hades could save that for the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 💓


End file.
